The Slayer's Little Sister
by BuffyAddiction
Summary: Dawn and Faith get a chance to bond while alone in the Summers' house. They notice how much they have in common, Faith seems eager to play nice with Dawn.  Thank you so much for all of the feedback and messages! so encouraging! More coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

BtVS Verse

Rating: MA

Paring: Faith/Dawn

Violence:Yes

Foul Language: Yes

Season: 7

The Slayer's Little Sister: Chapter One

"Pass the chips?" Dawn ask while stepping over Faith's legs. Faith had been sitting on the couch watching TV with her feet resting on the coffee table.

Faith shrugged and passed the bowl "Your chips" she responded not letting her eyes leave the TV.

Buffy had been busy with the others helping train the potentials. Dawn felt alone, and had no one to talk Faith was the only one in the house she figured she would give it a did she have to lose? Well it was Faith, depending on her mood Dawn could lose a limb.

Dawn plopped down on the couch next to Faith and she rested the bowl in between them "See, compromise now we can share" Dawn tried to sound cleaver, not really sure how to talk to someone like Faith.

Faith just gave her a nod, she most likely wasn't even eyes glued to the TV.

Dawn glanced at the TV then back at Faith "Hey, shouldn't you be helping Buffy and the others with the newbies?"

Faith's dark honey-brown eyes finally locked on Dawn's " Are you high? I ain't goin' near 'em unless I have to"Faith shrugged then added "Isn't it you nap time or something,kid?"

Dawn's jaw dropped she was now eighteen, and hated being treated like a child "Hardly!" She gave Faith a glare "I'm not a kid anymore you know.."

A cocky grin peeled across the slayer's glanced Dawn up and down, she was hardly a had definitely...developed since the last time Faith had seen ignored Dawn and leaned forward and grabbed the half a cigarette she had left lingering in the ashtray. Faith placed it between her lips and took a long drag, she had been smoking a lot more since she had been in Sunnydale. Faith left the smoke lingering in her lungs for a few moments and turned her head and blew the smoke away from Dawn's face.

Dawn just watched in amazement, she just idolized how cool smoking looked when Faith did it. She made it seem so sexy, and mysterious Dawn looked at the pack of cigarettes on the table and grabbed it, Faith snatched them and arched a brow

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"Faith asked and tossed them back onto the table.

"Come on Faith, just one" Dawn whined

Faith cringed at the whininess of Dawn's voice and shook her head "And what? have B come in here and kick my ass" Faith chuckled "Sorry kid. Can't help ya"

Dawn glared again and crossed her arms "How many fucking times do I have to say it! .NOT.!" she practically shouted.

Faith's eyes widen slightly "Ya sure? only kids through tantrums" Faith smirked purposely trying to piss the young brunette off.

"Yes, and I can prove it to you" Dawn said confidently

Faith smiled and passed Dawn the cigarette "And how's that Dawnie? " she purred.

Dawn took the cigarette and smiled at Faith she looked down at it. was the time to impress placed the cigarette to her lips, trying her best to imitate Faith, she inhaled and immediately starting coiffing and choking. Faith began to laugh and took the cigarette from Dawn and butted it out in the ashtray and began to pat Dawn on the back.

"Well grown-up, how was it?" Faith asked with an arched brown, now amused with Dawn "Ain't what ya thought, is it?"

Dawn's face turned red and ignored the question.

"Oh come on, I thought a big girl like you could handle it" Faith mocked.

"I can"

"I noticed" Faith said with full sarcasm.

Dawn looked at the clock, Buffy and the others had been out late.

"Don't be worried. They went to the told me not to wait up" Faith told Dawn, knowing Dawn often worried about Buffy.

Dawn gave Faith a half smile" I wasn't worried"

"Right"

"I wasn't"

Faith smirked and rolled her eyes.

Dawn eyed the slayer up and down. How did Faith do it? look so sexy without trying. All the boys wanted her, they didn't want someone as plan and boring as well as shy like Dawn.

Dawn looked back into Faith's eyes only to become embarrassed again.

"You just totally checked me out" Faith mocked with a laugh.

"WHAT! N-n-no! I-I-I" Dawn scrambled to find words "I was just.. I like your outfit"

"Uh-huh" Faith didn't buy it.

"I was. You look good in leather.. I couldn't pull it off" Dawn added.

"Yes ya could. Just need to have the attitude that goes with it is all" Faith said still smiling.

Dawn felt her face get hot, she must have been so red in the face with embarrassment.

"It's okay if you were you know" Faith said, he voice now low and husky.

"but- I wasn't" Dawn lied.

Faith bit her lower lip and moved a piece of hair away from Dawn's face, tucking it behind her ear. Dawn shut her eyes, Faith's touch sent cold goose bumps up her opened her eyes and smiled shyly.

"Maybe.. I mean. I didn't mean to. I just think you are beautiful Faith. I want to be like you"Dawn shrugged "I guess I want to be noticed.

Faith eyed her up and down once again, noticing Dawn's new subtle curves and her slender now woman-like figure, she no longer had a little girls body. She was now a young adult.

"Dawn, you are definitely noticed" Faith place her hand on Dawn's arm and ran her finger tips up her arm and rested it on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn licked her lips desperately trying to moisten them "nobody notices me." Dawn had always felt ignored and unnoticed.

Faith knew how it felt to not fit in. In a way, Faith was the only one who could relate to how lonely Dawn could feel. Faith could never really relate to anyone. The only reason she was in Sunnydale was Buffy could use another Slayer in the upcoming battle.

"I noticed you" Faith's voice almost sounded empathetic, like she knew the pain of being ignored.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I noticed you when I first came back to this shit-hole-town." Faith said really not sure why she was admitting this.

Dawn began to fidget in her seat.

Faith placed a hand on Dawn's cheek and leaned forward placing her own lips onto Dawn's.

**Chapter two coming soon, Feedback is appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

Slayer's Little Sister Chapter two:

BtVS Verse

Rating: MA

Paring: Faith/Dawn

Violence:Yes

Foul Language: Yes

Season: 7

The kiss lasted for only a few brief moments, but to Dawn it felt like it had been minutes if not hours. Faith's lips have been soft, and her touch was gentle. Dawn was curious about this side of Faith, not one she showed to many people.

Faith pulled back and immediately her dark honey brown eyes darted towards the clock, Faith clasped her hands and folded them on her lap. What the hell have I done? She's Buffy's sister.. Faith began to question in her own mind. Faith got up off the couch and her legs felt numb, she had been watching TV for hours, and she was now paying it off by her leg falling asleep.

Faith practically limped over to the kitchen and yanked open the fridge.

Dawn sat on the couch for a few moments just trying to soak up what just happened.. and why Faith had just left the room with out saying anything Did I do something wrong? did I not live up to expectations? She was left to tucked her knees into her chest and felt her eyes fill with tears.. she felt violated in a way, Faith should not have let her think she was special, like she had mattered at all to Faith. Faith was just like the others. I don't matter to anyone.

Dawn jumped off the couch and stormed into the kitchen and slammed the fridge shut

"Bitch!" Dawn muttered out of anger.

Faith arched a brow and scoffed "Come again?"

"What the hell was that?" Dawn demanded to know what Faith had planned to do in there, and why she had just got up and left like she did.

"What?... what was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Faith! I was there"

".. I'm not playing Dawn, what are you talking about?" Faith had to deny it out loud in order to belive it herself. She hated that Dawn could make her open up so fast. First person in Faith's life that really let her open up and feel wanted..needed.

"You kissed me, Faith!" Dawn said now letting out a sob of frustration.

"Oh, that?.. what about it?.. I wanted to see how it would feel.. and I did.." Faith paused and studied the look of hurt that swept over Dawn's face, it actually made Faith feel guilt but she knew she had to hurt Dawn.. she had to break whatever they had off before Buffy came home " Just skin on skin , nothing more. No need to get all emotional about it." Faith lied and tried her best to sound cold and hash.

Dawn felt tears coming but she would not cry in front of Faith. Dawn took off up stairs and slammed the door shut.

Faith stood in the kitchen and shut her eyes on key of the door slamming.

Faith really didn't know what to be more scared of. The fact that if Buffy found out hell would be to pay, or the fact that Dawn (wether or not Faith would admit it) had made it into her heart. Faith did care, and she didn't understand why. She had been with many people in her life, so how come a simply kiss made everything so confusing. Faith's mind swirled she couldn't pick one thought out of the jumbling mess of questions storming around in her mind.

Faith yanked the fridge open again, she needed liquor, or beer, or.. anything to stop from these thoughts dancing around in her mind. She wanted to feel that numb feeling. Not having any worries. "Dammit!" Faith blurted out and slammed the fridge shut. Ms. Tight-ass-slayer-who-likes-no-fun must have hid all, if not dumped it. With the new slayers roaming the place it was probably a smart now.. Faith needed it.

The ceiling began to creak and shake from the bass of whatever Dawn was blaring upstairs. Faith shut her eyes and leaned against the counter. Dawn was probably crying. Faith ran a hand through her hair and tapped her foot. She was now frustrated. She didn't know what to do, she was lost. She needed Dawn to be okay in order for this guilt to disappear.

Faith inhaled a deep breath and began to head towards the stares, her heart was beating so hard she could hear it her. Her vision began to fade and Faith exhaled realising she forgot how to breath. Faith was now at the top of the stairs. What the hell am I doing? There is nothing I can do to make this right. I am just going to hurt her more. Faith stopped and turned to head back down the stairs No, you have to go in there and make things right!Faith shook her head. Great, she was arguing with herself. She now realized why she hated to be sober.

Dawn laid in her bed her face planted into her 's eyes already stung. The way Faith hurt her was different. She made Dawn feel like she was wanted around. At least everyone else was flat out honest about not wanting her there. Then the kiss, Dawn felt something she had never felt with would Faith do this to me?. The music stopped playing which made Dawn roll onto her side and she glared. Faith was standing next to the must have shut it off. Dawn shook her head and rolled over facing the opposite direction of Faith. Dawn had nothing else to say to her.

"Daw-" Faith began but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't" Dawn said over powering the slayer's weak voice, unsure voice.

"Dawn, don't cry I'm not worth this, I didn't mean for this to get out of hand. The things I said I didn't mean it." Faith began to ramble.

Dawn sat up and hugged her pillow to her chest, her eyes were blood shot and puffy, which made Faith's heart drop. Faith should have never said the things she did downstairs. Dawn was the last person Faith wanted to hurt.

Dawn didn't have to say anything, she could tell by Faith's eyes that she knew what she had said down stairs crossed a line.

"Dawn, I'm not worth this.. I-"

"No. you really aren't are you? You know-"Dawn got off the bed and walked towards Faith "I really thought you were different Faith,but you aren't you are just the person Buffy said you were. You are a Lier and you are scared to let anyone close to you" Dawn was hurt and had a lot of things to get off her chest. " Buffy told me not to talk to you, told me I would end up hurt. I figured she meant you would try and hurt me or something, but now I know what she used me"

"I didn't-"

"You did Faith!, you let me open myself up to you, you let me feel something that wasn't even real!"

Faith just stood there excepting the things that were said, they were true no point in arguing with it.

"I always thought that I was alone, and after what you just did to me.. it told me something. You're the one that's alone Faith-"

"Shut up-" Faith protested

"No! I won't! You are the one that can't even get close to anyone, you have nobody!"

Faith shoved Dawn, which sent her flying back on the bed "Stop!" Faith demanded, now feeling angry.

Dawn sat up and looked over at Faith in disbelief "I can't even belive that I thought I would be good enough" Dawn started.

Faith now filled with adrenaline shook her head " What? Good enough for what?"

"You" Dawn said shortly.

"Me? ... I never said.. " Faith sighed and walked over to the bed and kneeled down looking up and Dawn. Dawn moved her head and stared at the floor.

"Dawn look at me-"Faith raised her arm and placed her hand on Dawn's chin, gently guiding her gazed to the slayer's eyes.

There was that touch again. The touch that send shivers down her spine, the one that was so out of character for Faith. The touch that made Dawn belive that she was safe with Faith "What, Faith?" Dawn said, the anger still present in her voice.

"You are good enough. More then enough. Dammit, Dawn, you are to much!."Faith really didn't know where she was going with this, it was just her turn to ramble "I'm not good enough for you. I'm and ex-con that flunked out of highschool, I can't love, I can't feel.. until" Faith studied Dawn's reaction. Faith removed her hand and she got up "I'm just going to go.. Buffy will be home soon" Faith's wall around her heart began to close again, whenever she got close to someone she knew she had to heart them, she couldn't be vulnerable. Faith didn't want to be hurt.

"Until what Faith?"

"You."

"me?" Dawn was having trouble breathing, thinking, moving. She felt lost, unsure of anything. What the hell is she talking about?

"You are the only one that makes me feel..."Faith searched her vacant mind for words "anything. I don't know the last time when i felt anything besides pain and-and hate. Dawn you make me want to feel, you make me want to be human"

Dawn could feel her throat closing up, he eyes begging to water.

Faith smiled lightly "Please don't cry, B will be back any minute and she can't know about any of grabbed the door knob.

"Faith, please.. don't leave me"

Faith turned "Dawn, I can't stay up here.. they think I can't stand you.. they might think I came up here to strangle you or something.."

Dawn got up and approached the slayer, Dawn placed a hand on Faith's cheek and leaned in and ever so lightly brushed her lips against Faith' pulled back, but remained only inches from Faith's face "I don't care what they think... they won't even noticed something up, I told you I'm invisible in this house"

Faith stood there still stunned, Dawn showed her kindness, and forgiveness, and even a place into her heart. Faith knew she didn't deserve this "Dawn.."

"Shh" Dawn grabbed Faith's hand and walked towards the bed " I want you Faith. I want to be with you"

Faith's eyes widen slightly, did she honestly just say that? "Dawn, we can't. Whatever we have won't work.. I'm broken. I can't feel. I push away."

"Bullshit. You came up here, I didn't ask you to come in here. You pushed me away but you also let me back in" Dawn smiled.

Faith and Dawn sat on the bed, both confused but eager to find out what they had instore.

"What now?" Faith asked more herself then to Dawn.

Dawn smiled and went to speak but the sound of the door downstairs opening followed by chattering of the new slayers barding in the house made both girls jump and stand up.

"Dawn?" The sound of Buffy's voice echoed up the stairs, but Dawn and Faith stood there in shook "Dawnie? were back!" The sound of Buffy's heals clicking away sent relief to both of the girls.

"I should probably.."Faith began, she knew she would have to go downstairs and consult to Buffy about the slayers and what the next plan was and all of that official slayer-duty stuff.

"I know.."Dawn sounded disappointed. Faith kissed Dawn on the forehead and walked out of the room and headed Downstairs.

Buffy turned to greet her sister, but her smile faded fast "Faith? what where you doing upstairs?..where's Dawn?" Buffy crossed her arms, she began wondering if leaving them together alone was a mistake "Chill B, just had to use the bathroom " Faith raised her hand defensively "No crime had been committed" Faith walked over to the couch and sat on plopped down. Buffy just rolled her eyes, Oh how she would just love to hit Faith sometimes.

Dawn shortly came down and walked into the living room "hey everyone!, how'd it go?" She asked sweetly and she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Made a lot of progress" Buffy said and hugged her sister back

"Glad to hear it" Dawn nodded and walked to the couch and sat next to Faith. Dawn smiled and couldn't help but notice Faith hogging the popcorn again.

"You gonna share that?" Dawn teased.

Faith passed Dawn the bowl "Your popcorn" Both girls smiled.

Buffy began the meeting, informing all girls what a great job they did, and what they had to improve on. Buffy then began to inform them all on what they had coming next. Faith scoff if only figuring that out could be so easy.

**End? Would you rather the end of this story or to be continued? Don't forget to give feed back!**


	3. Chapter 3

BtVS Verse

Rating: MA

Paring: Faith/Dawn

Foul Language: Yes

Season: 7

Side note: I am aware that Dawn was sixteen in season seven, however I had to change it only so she wouldn't be a minor. If it is that big of a deal please don't read the story. Thanks so much for all the encouraging comments in means so much. You wanted a next chapter to this story so here you are. Please send you honest feedback! Enjoy! P.S When I upload the story for some reason sometimes words and letters go missing :\ Please let me know when you see one so I can fix it thanks.

***

Dawn grabbed the door knob and yanked open her bedroom door. She glance down both side of the vacant hall. A small smirk peered a crossed her lips. Silence finally filled the house. She had waited what had seemed like hours for all the potentials to fall asleep. Dawn creeped down the stairs, knowing exactly what stairs creaked and which ones to avoid completely. Faith was laying on the couch, remote in her hand. Dawn walked around the coffee table tilting her head trying to see if Faith was sleeping or not. Dawn smiled and place a hand over her own lips trying to stop a giggle from coming out. Faith looked so innocent. It was hard to believe she was once a monster Buffy had always talked about.

Dawn walked over to the sleeping slayer and leaned in placing a soft kiss on Faith's full lips. Faith`s eyes flew open, her hand reached up and gripped Dawn's throat. As soon as her brain processed who it was she pulled her hand away. Dawn's eyes widen slightly her hands moving to her own neck.

Faith sat up shaking her head "Doesn't B teach you anything? What in the hell is wrong with you? I could have snapped your neck, I didn't know what was goin' on!" Faith blurted out.

"Shh!" Dawn hushed sitting down next to Faith on the couch "Everyone is finally asleep, I have been waiting hours for that" Dawn added. It was clear she was a little frustrated with Faith's reaction.

Faith slouched back into the couch, reaching her arms up, stretching and letting out a yawn "Yeah?" A smirk crossed the slayers lips "And so what? you decide you wanna have a slumber party? Sorry girlfriend, not really my thing" Faith placed her hands onto her knees, studying Dawn's reaction.

The two girls sat in silence for a few moments, then Faith let out a small sigh. Faith reached over and placed a hand on Dawn's knee "Listen, sorry 'bout almost strangling you. Just don't sneak up on me like that" Faith said in a more soft tone then usually.

Faith smiled when Dawn still didn't say anything. Faith let out a low chuckle "You are more like B then ya would think. Stubborn as hell the both of you"

Dawn not fond of the comment she moved her leg, letting Faith's hand fall onto the couch. Dawn looked over to the stairs beginning to think if she should just go back to bed.

Faith placed a hand on Dawn's face forcing the young brunette to face her, without warning Faith's lips were pressed against Dawns. Dawn moaned slightly, loving the feeling of Faith so close to her. It had been days since they were able to be alone. Buffy and Faith had been busy lately getting ready for the big battle coming up. Dawn never excepted Faith to be so gentle with her. She love this side of Faith. She knew it wasn't one that Faith showed to often. Dawn's left hand moved to Faith's lowed back. Faith pulled back only inches away from Dawn's lips. Her lips burning for more "Are you sure B is asleep?" Faith spoke against the petite beauty's lips. Dawn didn't speak, just nodded. Faith placed her hands on Dawn's knees, crushing her lips into Dawn's kissing her more roughly this time. The slayer's hands moved up Dawn's legs stopping at her hips.

Dawn's heart began to race, she was now getting a little nervous. She feared she wouldn't live up to Faith's expectations. Dawn knew Faith liked wild nights, where Dawn often stayed in with her noes in books.

"Faith.. I've never-" Dawn began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Shh" The Slayer hushed, pushing Dawn back so she was laying down.

"F-Faith?"

Faith pulled back in frustration, when Faith got worked up she liked to find a release. She wasn't into stop-and-go situations. Faith looked down at Dawn, moving hair out of her own face "What?" She said trying hard not to come off rude.

Dawn swallowed the lump in her throat "I'm nervous"

Faith smiled and kissed Dawn's cheek "Don't be. I'm very skilled Dawn, I promise to be gentle with you" Faith kissed Dawn's cheek again, then began to kiss down her jawline. Faith straddled Dawn's waist her right hand supporting her own weight, the left hand running up Dawn's side, feeling the subtle curves of the dark haired beauty below her. Faith began to nibble and playfully nip at Dawn's neck. This began to make Dawn squirm, which only added fuel to Faith's burning desire for Dawn.

Dawn bit her lower lip, tilting her head back, giving Faith more room to work with. Dawn could feel Faith's hand slide down her abdomen moving to the button on Dawn's jeans. She couldn't believe this was happening with a house full of people. The flicker lights from the TV casted their shadows onto the wall, which made Dawn worry about someone catching them.

Faith heard the whimper escape Dawn's lips, which made her think of how excited Dawn must be. It turned Faith on knowing that Dawn had been wanting this just as much as Faith had. Faith unzipped Dawn's jeans, so she would be able to slip her hand in comfortably. Faith slid her hand into Dawn's jeans. Faith moved her lips to Dawn's trying to mask the whimpers and low moans so they wouldn't be caught. Faith slowly slid her hand down over Dawn's panties. She could feel the warmth from between her legs.

Faith was so close. Every touch was like little shocks of pleasure. Dawn had never been touched this way before. Dawn loved the way Faith used her tongue to explore every square inch of her mouth. She was such a passionate kisser. Dawn unknowingly opened her legs more giving Faith better access.

Faith slid her hand underneath Dawn's panties feeling the smooth skin that awaited her touch. Faith ran her fingers over Dawn's already moisten slit. Dawn squirmed and bit her own lip trying to keep herself quiet. Faith couldn't believe how wet she was able to make Dawn with desire. Faith smirked and spoke in a low whisper "Seems you wanted me more then you were wiling to let on, lover"

Dawn blushed and broke eye contact with Faith "Please.."

"Please what?" Faith said with a chuckle, loving the fact Dawn was lost for words which had been a rare occasion.

Dawn's eyes slowly went to Faith's "Please.. don't stop."

Faith smirked and gave a nod Her hand obeyed Dawn's wish, and she began to tease Dawn's clit with her thumb, making small slow circles. 

Dawn gripped the slayer's forearms, giving them a firm squeeze.

The hall light upstairs flicked on, both girls froze. Dawn pushed Faith off, and zipped her jeans up. She began to try and think of reasons for the noises or what she was doing downstairs. Faith just sat there with a smug grin.

It was Buffy, she was headed to the kitchen then glanced over at the couch. Buffy crossed her arms and walked into the living room. Buffy's piercing green eyes moved to Faith not trusting the grin on Faith's face "What are you still doing up Dawn? It's late"

Dawn got off of the couch "Uh, I .. We.." Dawn began to trip on her own words.

Faith trying hard not to laugh stood up next to Dawn "Chill B, I told her it was fine to watch TV down here, since the brats are all asleep in up there"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Dawn, get to bed we have lots to do tomorrow you don't need to be up all night watching TV, or be down here with.." Buffy stopped herself.

Dawn crossed her arms and headed upstairs going to her room.

Faith sat back down onto the couch then noticed the blonde still in the room "Is there something I can help ya with B? Like you said big day tomorrow, can't sleep with you hovering like that"

"Whatever Faith.. I don't know what you think you are doing but I want you to stay away from Dawn"  
Buffy left and went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle then returned to her room.

Faith grabbed her cigarettes and left the house, she needed to get her rocks off somehow, so she might as well go hit something for a while. Faith made her way to the cemetery.

Dawn was in her room pacing back and forth. She couldn't believe what happened, what would have happened if her sister didn't interrupt. Dawn walked over to the window and looked out into the night, the streets empty. She noticed Faith walking up the street. Where could she be going?. Dawn walked over to her bedroom door and closed it. Dawn ran to her closet putting on running shoes. Dawn walked over to the window and opened it, climbing out her looked for a way of getting down. Faith and Dawn had some unfinished business, and Dawn wouldn't be able to sleep until they finished what they started. Dawn knew they would be alone at the graveyard, They wouldn't be caught there. 


End file.
